One Day
by booknerdjewel
Summary: Set in Modern Times. Jack Sparrow and Elizabeth are young and in love. Jack is leaving for a year and wants Elizabeth to wait for him. She is arranged to be married. They fight, he leaves, not coming back after a year is over. He comes back fifteen years later, only to discover Elizabeth's secret, the secret she has kept for fifteen years.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey, guys! Another new story, but this is my first Pirates of the Caribbean story. Just one note, this is set during the modern times. Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review. Thanks so much for reading, JuJuB7.**

 **INSTAGRAM PAGE: JuJuB7FanFic_**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the plot.**

 **Another thing, I don't have a beta for this story so I am the only one who sees this so in advance I am sorry if I missed any mistakes.**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 _His hands fall into her hair, instantly tangling through her hair. Her hands grab the end of his hair as a moan escapes from her mouth. He pulls her up with him, her legs wrapping around his waist. Their mouths both connected to each other. His hands slowly slide down her back. He pulls away from her and stares into her eyes. He is spending his last night here with the woman he wants to spend it with. It couldn't be more better than this. He is going to miss her, he doesn't want to live, but he is going on an adventure of a lifetime along with his mentor. When he first entered this relationship, he knew how many days he had till he left. He knew that if he entered this relationship, he was eventually going to leave a broken woman behind. Now that he is leaving tomorrow, he doesn't want to leave. He has fallen deeply in love with this woman. His only regret is that he has to leave her, that he isn't going to get to see her every day. They will only be able to contact each other through a radio. He had made sure that she had a radio so they could communicate. He had made sure that she knew exactly how to use it so they would be able to talk and he would be able to hear her voice every night before going to bed on the rocky ship. He doesn't want to leave her, but he had agreed to go on this trip long ago. He doesn't want tomorrow because he doesn't want to see the tears run down her face. It's not only going to be hard for her, it's going to be hard for him. He is going to have to watch her figure slowly fade away as the boat becomes farther and farther away from the dock. He has to be away from her for an entire year. He doesn't want to be gone for an entire year, but in order to complete his course he has to go on this trip for an entire year. He doesn't want to give her up, he's not going to give her up. She will forever be his, he is going to make sure of it._

" _Stop," She says, her hands running up and down his face, stopping to cup his cheeks. "Stop, thinking about it, I want to enjoy our last night together. I don't want you to be thinking about how you have to leave tomorrow. Let's just enjoy the little time we have left together. By morning, you will be gone and I will be in this bed all alone. I don't want to think about it."_

" _I am not going to leave without saying goodbye," He whispers, leaving a light kiss on her lips. "Elizabeth, I want to ask you something. Just listen to me, here me out… I love you, I have never felt this way about any other woman I have been with. Tomorrow… Tomorrow I leave for a year, a year without seeing you. It's going to be hard on both of us. I don't want to leave a girlfriend behind."_

" _You want to break up?" Elizabeth questions, shocked. "I thought we agreed… We agreed. I am going to be waiting for you for a year and you are going to come back to me. No, you aren't breaking up with me, I won't let that happen. I love you and you love me. Why would you want to end this? Because you are leaving, is that why?"_

" _Lizzy, Lizzy, calm down," Jack calmly states, his hand finding his way to twirling her hair in his hands. "Listen to me, Lizzy, I am not breaking up with you. God, I could never do that. I would never want to do that. No, you misunderstood me, completely. I don't want to leave behind a girlfriend because I want to leave behind a wife. I want to leave you knowing that you are my wife. That I have a wife that I am going to come back to in a year. What do you say to that? We can go right now and get married."_

" _I can't," Elizabeth admits. "I'm sorry."_

" _What do you mean you can't?" Jack asks, shocked._

" _My father," Elizabeth pauses. "My father has me arranged to marry someone else. He's going to announce our engagement tomorrow. I can disgrace the family name."_

" _You are worried about your fucking family name!" Jack yells, getting off of the bed and pulling his clothes back on. "Then why were we even in this fucking relationship? So you could have one last fling before you go and marry another guy! Get out!"_

 _Elizabeth doesn't move. The only thing she does is wrap the sheet around her, tightly. She can feel the tears forming in her eyes, she doesn't want to show Jack her weakness even though he has seen her weakness many times before._

" _You heard me!" Jack snaps, throwing Elizabeth's clothes at her. "Get the fuck out!"_

 _Elizabeth rushes with putting on her clothes and then she quickly hurries running to the front door. She knows Jack is angry, but she didn't realize how angry he was until a run bottle barely misses her head._

" _I never want to see you again!" Jack shouts, throwing another bottle at the door even though no one is there._

* * *

That was the last time he saw his Lizzy. He left the next day without saying goodbye to her, without watching her figure fade as the boat drifted farther and farther away from the dock. None of that happened. Jack wishes that he could go back to that night, he wishes he could change everything, but he can't. He wishes he would have actually heard her out, he knows what her father was like. He should have known that her father had an arranged marriage for her. It was no surprise. He wishes they could have worked something out, but he was so damn mad. He hasn't been back there since. And that was fifteen years ago. This is the first time in fifteen years that he is back here. He can't believe it himself. He never dreamed that he would be back here years later. Yet, here he is, in the familiar town, in front of the same shop. He takes a deep breath before walking into the familiar shop.

"Hello, how can I… Jack."

"Hello, Lizzy," He breathes, a smirk forming on his face. "Long time no see."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey, guys! Here is the second chapter for this story. I hope you guys like this chapter. Don't forget to follow, review, and favorite. Thanks, for reading, JuJuB7.**

 **INSTAGRAM PAGE: JuJuB7FanFic_**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the plot.**

 **Again, I am the only one who sees this. I don't have a beta.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

Seeing him again. She had always known that one day he would return to their small town. She remembers waiting for the one year to be up, to see him return, but that never came. He didn't return the next year or the year after that. By the time the fourth year came around, she had given up on him ever returning. Over the past decade, she has been slowly moving on with her life. Trying to forget everything about him, which turned out to be harder than she thought. She really didn't make things easier for herself when she purchased his old home. Yes, she purchased his old home when it was put up for sale. She knew it wasn't going to help her get over Jack, but she wanted it so badly, she wanted to be reminded of him everyday. She didn't know why she wanted to be reminded of him, she wanted to forget him. Now after fifteen years of not seeing him, here he is standing in front of her. She takes in the new Jack. God, he's changed so much. He has grown his hair out, but had obviously been cut recently and he had also been growing a beard, but that too had obviously been trimmed down recently. Even though he looks different, she knows he is the same man who kicked her out of his home all those years ago… She sucks in a breathe as she watches him make his way from the door all the way to her. He takes her face in his hands and places his lips over hers, for a few seconds she lets herself get lost in this kiss, but then pulls away knowing that she shouldn't be doing this, it's wrong. It's been fifteen years since they have seen each other. The last time they saw each other, she had told him that her father had arranged marriage for her. He didn't take it well. He threw a rum bottle at her, even though she knew he didn't want to hurt, he didn't mean to hurt her, she still got cut by a little bit a glass. God, seeing him in front of her, brings her back to that night. That night when everything changed. That night she has fought so hard to forget, but yet she still hasn't forgotten. That night her entire life changed.

* * *

 _She told him, she told him about the arranged marriage and he wants her out. He is yelling, it is never good when he yells. She can see how pissed he is. He yells at her to get the hell out. She lets the sheet fall to the bed and she quickly gathers her clothes, quickly throwing them on before rushing to the front door. As soon as she reaches the front door, a glass bottle hits the wall very close to her. God, she has made him so mad. She doesn't even look back as she rushes out of the house. Once she is a good distance from the house, she stops. She wipes the tears away, she puts her shoes on, and her jacket. She feels the side of her face where some of glass hit her, she can feel the blood. She got cut, not a lot of blood, but it not's the blood that makes young Elizabeth collapse in tears. It's the fact that she has just lost the love of her life. He didn't even give her a chance to explain, he just kicked her out. She wanted to explain to him that she didn't want to marry the man her father had picked out, she wanted to go with Jack. She wanted to start a new life with Jack. She wanted to wake up on a boat every morning and watch as he played with their children on the deck. Her cries only grow louder as she thinks of her unborn children. She never did get a chance to tell Jack that she was pregnant with his children._

* * *

Fifteen years ago, she was pregnant. She was pregnant with Jack's twins. She never told him. For the past fifteen years she has kept that secret from Jack. Well, okay, not exactly kept from him. She didn't tell him simple as that. But now, he stands in front of her and she knows it's only a matter of time before he finds out. However, right now, at this moment, he i standing far too close to her. She can't believe he just kissed after the way they had left things, after the way he had left things. This is the proper way to act when the last time they saw each other, it had been disastrous and that is putting it in the nicest word possible.

"What is the matter with you?" Elizabeth questions, slapping Jack across the face. "How do you not know that I am spoken for? I could be a married woman and yet you come in here and kiss like you would fifteen years ago when we were actually in love. Do not remember that night, Jack, when you threw me out of your house because I told you my father had arranged for me to marry another man. Maybe if would have listened to me you would have known that I wanted to go with you. That you were the only man I wanted to marry! But you had known of that! Don't you understand, Jack, I wanted to marry you. I was in love with you."

"Was?" Jack questions.

"Was," Elizabeth states. "I was in love with you. Not anymore, I don't love you anymore. It's been fifteen years, I have moved on from you. I don't need you in my life anymore."

"Is that why you bought my house?" Jack questions with a small smirk. "Is that why you didn't marry the man your father had arranged for you to marry? Is that you haven't eve married any of man? Is that why you wear the ring I was going to give you around your neck? Because you have moved on from me."

"I, um, I," Elizabeth stumbles. "Um, how did you know all of that? I, uh, how?"

"Oh, Lizzy," Jack smirks. "Did you not think I wouldn't have figured it out. You wound me. The realtor told me who bought my house. I left the ring where I knew you find it. Did you know how hard it is to get a newspaper from here all to where Australia."

"Australia is that where you have been all these years," Elizabeth spits, moving away from Jack and wrapping her arms around her. "While I was here, missing you every day. Trying to move on from you, trying to forget you, but failing horribly because I was still in love with you. I couldn't fall asleep without crying myself to sleep because you weren't there sleeping next to me. Do you have any idea what I have been through the past fifteen years? I have gone to hell and back, at least it feels that way. It's been so hard after all these years. It's still hard to not think about you and cry. Why? Why did you come back?"

"I thought it was time," Jack simply states.

"Why!" Elizabeth shouts. "So you could finally meet them! So you can finally be the father that you should have been fifteen years ago!"

"Father?" Jack questions in a whisper. "What do you mean father? Were you pregnant when I left! Tell me, Elizabeth, were you pregnant with my child when I left?!"


End file.
